The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device which can be applied appropriately to, e.g., a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a solid-state image sensing element.
The development of a solid-state image sensing element (CMOS image sensor) using a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) as a solid-state image sensing element has been promoted. The CMOS image sensor is configured to include a plurality of pixels each having a photodiode and a transfer transistor.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-141280 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique related to a solid-state image sensing device in which a plurality of optical waveguide members 131a, 131b, and 131c are stacked in layers to form an optical waveguide.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-205994 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technique related to a solid-state image sensing device in which a first lens material layer 121, a second lens material layer 122, and a third lens material layer 123 are formed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-153414 (Patent Document 3) discloses a technique related to a solid-state image sensing device in which an optical waveguide is formed over a light receiving portion.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-147288 (Patent Document 4) discloses a technique which simultaneously etches a plurality of dummy metal layers over a photoelectric conversion element to form an opening.